


POWERLESS

by halfley



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley
Summary: This is the sequel to FROZEN.Freya has disappeared. She's gone. Edward tries to move on but losing Freya hurt.But when Freya returns to Gotham, she realizes that she did more harm than she expected. Can she win Edward back?Jim Gordon has a new partner after Harvey's death, Nova Duvain. When a hacker causes trouble for Gotham City, it's up to Nova and Jim to catch them and put OZ behind bars once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to FROZEN. As it happens with most sequels, it's not as eventful.   
> I hope you enjoy it and if you make it to the end though, you may have a semi-open ending. So if you choose to drop out after POWERLESS, it's okay. If you want more... Well, I can reveal that I have the last installment in this story in the works. I'm still planning and plotting but I should be able to start writing soon. 
> 
> I have also an AU trilogy I'm working on that I'll post soon as well! Enjoy!!

_The search for Freya Gorgon still continues. The GCPD has now released information about possible whereabouts. Freya Gorgon disappeared on August 23rd after the Silent War ended. Her boyfriend Edward Nygma has been questioned after her disappearance. Edward Nygma is currently locked up in Arkham. Detective Gordon also asks the citizens of Gotham to be careful when approaching Freya Gorgon, due to the unknown circumstances of her disappearance. Lark Asker has been assigned as the new active Medical Examiner and celebrated with all of Gotham after the Silent War. Freya, if you hear this, please come home._

 

The television screen turned black and Freya looked at Maris, "They're going to find me one day and if they do, how am I going to explain this to them?" Freya pointed at the two passports. Maris shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm only getting you off the grid and teaching you how to survive without any help." Freya sighed and leaned back on the hospital bed. She had to thank Maris for a lot of things. Not only did Maris help her disappear, she also made sure Freya had what she needed. 

 

Maris rose to her feet and nodded towards the brown shopping bag, "make sure you eat and hydrate. I don't want to tell Nygma that you actually died." Maris walked out and Freya heard her curse when she walked on the third step of the staircase. Freya chuckled but that happy feeling didn't last long. She thought about Edward. The man she loves. The man she loved. She couldn't go back, it wasn't safe. 

She hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid.

 

*** * ***

 

Lark looked at Edward, he had lost weight and looked depressed. She sighed and, pushed the bag of take-out towards him, "No onions. I promise." He glanced at the bag and back at her, he shrugged and looked around. Lark stayed quiet. He sighed and grabbed the take-out of the bag. He grabbed the added plastic fork and ate slowly. 

Lark smiled and watched him eat. Once he was done the two of them talked. He didn't mention Freya once. 

 

Why would he? It hurt too much. Freya was gone. Lark touched his hand and he pulled it back, "I'm not talking about her." Lark sighed, and let her hand rest on the table, "Someday you'll have to." Edward stood up and walked with a guard back to his cell. Lark stood up and walked out of Arkham.

She walked towards Jim who asked how it went. Lark sighed as she got back into the car, "He ate. That's all he did. He doesn't look well Jim. I don't think he'll last longer. He didn't tell me one riddle and he looked like his whole world fell apart." Jim started the car and drove away.

"Can you blame him? Freya went poof! No wonder he looks like a walking corpse." Lark looked at the person on the back seat, "You really have horrible timing Jerome." Jerome chuckled and mimicked a zombie. 

Jim shook his head and dropped the odd couple off at their apartment. 

 

*** * ***

 

Edward stared at his knuckles. They looked swollen and irritated. He looked at the wall and punched it again until they bled. He had managed to hide them from Lark but the others knew. Unlike most Arkham inmates, the guards walked on eggshells around him and he hated it. Even Oswald had been cautious. He didn't mention Freya and if he almost did, he stopped talking. 

 

Edward knew that Freya left for a reason. His safety. But it still hurt. It still hurt every night when he relived that moment he loved so much. It still hurt when he could clearly feel her hand on his shoulder and know it was just a dream. He sat on the bed and stared at his feet. 

 

*** * ***

 

Around midnight, the same message appeared on every computer in Gotham City. 

A red screen that had huge letters on it:

 

_Ding dong, the witch is dead._

 

The next morning people would see the screen and wonder what had happened. The GCPD would have their hands full with getting the Arkham inmates back inside their cells after they were let go. A computer malfunction at the GCPD would cause a case to never get solved and at the Gotham train station, a young woman would get off the train. Her name? Nova Duvain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly three things happened in Gotham City that were all connected. 

At 7:45 the train from Gotham to Malhain would derail, causing a few passengers to end up in the hospital with severe wounds. At 12:00 two hikers would spot a bag in the river. Inside a woman's bones. The body would later be identified as Freya Gorgon. At 2:00 in the afternoon, Edward Nygma would get a message in Arkham. That message? 

 

_'What's green, beautiful and lethal?'_

 

How are these events connected? Simple. At 7:45 the train from Gotham to Malhain would derail due to a murder and the driver trying to safe as many lives as possible by derailing his own train. At 12:00 the GCPD would discover the remains of a woman, identified as Freya Gorgon. Later they will find out it's Isabelle instead. Freya drove back to Gotham and got stuck in traffic at 7:45. At 12:00, Freya drove past the river without getting noticed. At 12:30 she drove to Arkham and at exactly 2:00 Pm she delivered the message in person. Wearing a disguise. That's how they are connected. 

 

But nothing goes as planned. Does it ever?

Edward received the message on paper, but ripped it apart. He was happy that Freya was alive but did she really think, it would be that easy? 

He was angry. He was angry at her. For leaving him, for ripping his heart to shreds. He had cried for her. Because of her. He thought she was dead. Yet, here she was... delivering cryptic messages. Riddles. Puzzles. He sighed and stared at the pieces of paper. 

 

*** * ***

 

Nova Duvain walked inside the GCPD. She walked up the stairs and found Jim Gordon at his desk. She cleared her throat and said, "Hi, I'm looking for James Gordon? I'm Nova Duvain." Jim looked at her, this was his new partner? The young woman wore all black and combat boots. Her hair was lose and the vibe that was coming off of her didn't please him, "You're miss Duvain?" Nova nodded. He sighed and explained, "I'm detective Gordon. However, I don't need a new partner. So you can go back home." Nova made a disappointed sound and shook her head, "They told me you would do this. So I had to tell you that I'm not only here as your partner." Jim's eyes looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

 

Nova sat down next to his desk, "I have reason to believe that OZ is here in Gotham." Jim frowned in confusion, Nova continued "OZ is a notorious hacker. Always two steps ahead if me and not a single cop caught OZ. I'm hunting OZ for quite some time now." Jim leaned back in his chair, "What's his MO?" Nova smiled, "A red screen. With the sentence: 'ding dong the witch is dead' and OZ usually hacks out of fun or to attack some big company." Jim pulled up the security feed and showed Nova exactly what she wanted: All the computers in the GCPD turned on and had a red screen as the same sentence appeared on all of them:

 

_Ding dong the witch is dead._

 

Nova shook her head and showed Jim pictures from various computers showing the exact same screen. Jim realized he needed her help and sighed. Groaning, he handed her a badge and gun. Nova put the badge away and attached the holster to her hips. She smiled and followed Jim as they were going to look at the footage one more time. 

Jim pressed play and the moment he did, he watched as the video pixelated. Revealing a red screen. 

The sentence appeared as if someone was typing it and he could feel the anger burn. 

 

_Ding dong the witch is dead._

 

 


End file.
